1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to photo display cubes, and more particularly to a sectional photo display cube for displaying a plurality of photos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photo display cubes are well known in the art. They typically take the form of a plastic cube either hollow or solid having six exterior surfaces for displaying photos. In some of the cubes the photos are permanently attached to the surfaces of the cube and in others provision is made so that the photos may be removed and changed from time to time.
It would be desirable to have a sectional photo display cube which not only has the six exterior faces or surfaces for displaying photos but also has a plurality of interior surfaces which are readily accessible for displaying additional photos. It would farther be desirable that the two sections of the photo display cube interfit with each other in the nature of a simple puzzle so as to hold the two sections together when they are assembled to form the photo display cube.